


Hetalia drabble

by Laknea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laknea/pseuds/Laknea
Summary: Kterak jednou (1) Itálie porazila Anglii.





	Hetalia drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Kraťoučká povídka v rámci Hetalia řetězáku.

Feliciano si znaveně utřel pot z čela. Sice se nabídl, že půjde bojovat do severní Afriky, aby udělal Ludwigovi radost a dokázal mu, že není tak neschopný, ale to šílené vedro ho znavovalo (a že v Itálii není nejchladněji) a navíc mu došly těstoviny.

Plahočil se dál po poušti a v mysli se mu zračil hrnec plný vroucí vody. Už se viděl, jak do něj sype makarony...

"Pasta..." zašeptal a najednou ucítil bolest v zádech. Sekl s sebou do písku a rozbrečel se: "Uáááá, co se stalo? Co se stalo?!"

"Ha ha ha ha! A mám tě!" ozvalo se za ním.

Feliciano se otočil. I přes slzy v očích dokázal rozeznat postavu tyčící se nad ním. Střapaté vlasy ladící s barvou písku a husté obočí se nedaly zaměnit.

"Nééé, to je Anglie!" začal fňukat, "Německo! Pomoc! Německo, kde jsi?!"

"Ten namakanej idiot ti nepomůže," řekl Arthur s vítězným leskem v zelených očích, "teď tě zajmu, tak buď hodnej a neodporuj."

"Fajn, fajn. Vzdávám se, jen mi prosím neubližuj!" zvolal Feliciano a na důkaz své porážky vytáhl z uniformy bílou vlajku a začal s ní zběsile mávat Anglii před obličejem.

"Hej, co to děláš? Co to... Sakra... Au, to bolí!" Arthur klečel vedle Itálie a tiskl si ruce k oku, na kterém mu začal nabíhat pořádný monokl. "To si ještě odskáčeš, ty mizero! Uvidíme příště!"

Zmatený Feliciano jen zíral na vzdalující se siluetu svého nepřítele.

"Vé?" koukl na vlajku v ruce, "já jsem porazil Anglii... Německo! Německo, já jsem porazil Anglii!" zvolal šťastně a rozeběhl se vstříc zapadajícímu slunci...


End file.
